wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
StSgt. Denver Randleman
Staff Sergeant Denver "Bull" Randleman was a paratrooper who was skilled with weapons. Biography Early life Randleman was born in Arkansas in November 20, 1920. During the great Depression, he went to Michigan and found work there. WWII He enlisted in the US Airborne Infantry in August 1942, and was put in Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division as a rifleman, and was put in 3rd Squad, of 1st Platoon. He went through basic training at camp Toccoa, Georgia under the harsh leadership of Captain Herbert Sobel. He was the first to voice aloud that Sobel hated them. After training, he became a Paratrooper at Fort Benning, and was promoted to Corporal, and made commander of 3rd Squad. At Aldbourne, England, Bull and the other Noncoms mutinied against Sobel. They were berated by Colonel Robert F. Sink, and SSgt. Harris was transferred, while Sgt. Ranney was demoted to Private. He participated in D-Day Normandy, where he got lost during the jump and got hooked up in a tree. A German Soldier tried killing him with his bayonet, but Randleman retaliated with his own bayoneted rifle, killing the Soldier. He regrouped sometime after at Ste. Meire-Eglise. He fought at Carentan, and helped carry a man who had his leg blown to pieces to safety. He then helped in the defensive outside of Carentan after the Germans attacked. After Normandy, he returned back to England with the 101st, and was made Sergeant. He was then the subject of Episode 4, called "Replacements". In the episode, while hanging out with most of Easy Company, he was seen greeting three replacements in his squad by the names of Privates James W. Miller, Antonio C. Garcia, and Lester Hashey. When Private Cobb insulted Miller for wearing the decoration that men that fought in Normandy were wearing, causing him to take it off, Randleman replied "Shit Cobb, you ain't fight in Normandy neither." He then fought in Operation Market Garden in Holland, where he and Easy were swarmed by adoring crowds of Dutch people who called them "liberators". He was then seen riding a Sherman, when Lt. Brewer went out to scan the area. Randleman yelled a warning, but Brewer was shot in the throat by a Sniper, wounding him. Randleman tried helping him, called for a medic, as he joined up with his men, who were running to the town of Nuenen. There, they were besieged by German Tanks. Randleman tried to escape, but he was wounded when Tank Shrapnel hit his shoulder. He was able to hide in a barn, and waited the night out. When he was eating some chocolate, a Dutch Farmer and his daughter came in. The farmer helped with Randleman's wound, when a group of Germans came in the barn. They hid, as the Soldiers then left. One hung back a little, because he found the bloodied cloth used to treat Randleman's wound. The Dutch girl then knocked a pail over by accident, and the German stayed calling out. Randleman attacked him with his Bayoneted rifle, and he and the German brawled, when Randleman knocked him over, and fatally stabbed him in the face. The girl stared in shock at Randlman's blood covered face. He hid the body of the German, and forced the Dutch Farmer and his daughter to leave. Randleman then left in the morning, and found no more Germans., but he came across the dead body of Pvt. Miller. Randleman stayed behind, giving him his respects. He came across an American jeep, and they drove him back to Easy's position. He fought in the Crossroads Battle, and eventually left after the Operation ended. He fought through The Battle of the Bulge. He fought at Foy and Noville, and later at Haegenau. He participated in the occupation of Germany and Austria. During the occupation, he was on patrol, when he and many other's discovered a Nazi Concentration Camp. Like the others, Randleman was horrified at the victims of the camp. He participated at the capture of Hitler's Eagles nest. The war eventually ended, and many men went home, while some, like Randlmean, stayed. When Sgt. Grant was shot by a drunk Item Company replacement, Randleman was ordered along with Donald Malarkey by Capt. Ronald Speirs to find the man. They did find him, and he was then beaten by many of the Easy Company Soldiers. Eventually, Japan surrendered, and Randleman discharged as a Staff Sergeant, and returned home. Later life He then attended Trade School, and worked for a Caterpillar equipment dealer. He then met and married a women named Vera, and they had two children. Randleman eventually became a really succesful man, and lived out the rest of his life in Texas. He died in 2003 of staph infection.